Stress post-traumatique
by Shatiz
Summary: Hermione Granger observe Drago Malefoy tous les soirs grâce à la carte du maraudeur. Elle sait pourquoi il agit de la sorte et elle est bien décidée à l'aider. Qu'il le veuille ou non.


**Encore une dramione !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, j'essayerai d'en prendre compte ;)**

 ** **ϟϟϟ****

Hermione était en train de regarder la carte du maraudeur, comme chaque soir. Harry la lui avait prêté, il considérait ne plus en avoir besoin alors si ça faisait plaisir à sa meilleure amie de la garder quelques jours …

Nos héros étaient revenus à Poudlard pour redoubler leur septième année puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu suivre les cours normalement et donc, passer leurs ASPICS. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être revenus au château : tous les septièmes années qui n'avaient pas eu leurs examens avaient eu le même privilège qu'eux. Cela n'avait pas posé de problèmes d'effectifs puisque le l'édifice était grandement détruit et que nombre de parents d'élèves avaient préféré envoyer leurs enfants dans d'autres écoles.

Malgré la fin de la guerre, Hermione restait sur ses gardes, question d'habitude. Elle avait lu tous les livres de psychologie moldus qu'elle avait pu trouver. Elle avait cherché tout ce qui se rapportait au terme de « stress post-traumatique ». Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit, se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur. Elle avait peur rien qu'en entendant un crayon par terre. Elle avait peur d'utiliser sa baguette, même pour lancer un simple wingardium leviosa. Elle détestait perdre le contrôle, elle n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle elle était mais elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir.

Nous étions déjà en février. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elle soupçonnait un élève d'avoir les mêmes symptômes qu'elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de regarder où cette personne se rendait tous les soirs grâce à la carte des maraudeurs.

La salle sur demande, voilà où se rendait la personne qu'elle surveillait. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle observait ses va-et-vient. Elle avait prit la décision d'aller lui parler mais elle avait peur. Non pas de ce qu'il ferait mais de ce qu'il dirait.

Mais peu importe, c'était une gryffondor et elle avait décidé qu'elle allait allé lui parler. C'est ainsi que le soir suivant, plutôt que de s'installer confortablement dans son lit pour son petit rituel, elle mit sa cape, posa la capuche sur ses cheveux disciplinés en une queue de cheval, prit sa baguette, tout ce qu'il restait de courage en elle et sortit de la salle commune des gryffondors.

Machinalement, elle monta les trois étages qui la séparait de la salle sur demande. Il n'était pas là, elle avait de l'avance. Elle regarda sa montre, il lui restait trois minutes. Il était précisément à l'heure tous les soirs, ça lui laissait le temps de repenser à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle stressait. Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir, il venait d'arriver au bout du couloir : Drago Malefoy, replié sur lui-même sous sa cape. Il se rendit devant la tapisserie qui menait à la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant : apparu alors une porte qu'il ouvrit. Mais, il n'entra pas. Il resta planté debout devant, comme il le faisait depuis deux mois. C'était ça qui avait intrigué Hermione : pourquoi restait-il devant la salle ? Pourquoi n'était-il jamais entré ?

L'espace d'une seconde, elle imagina abandonner et repartir sans un mot. Elle soupira, chassa ses idées lâches et s'avança vers le jeune homme. Arrivée à deux mètres de lui, elle toussota pour signifier sa présence. Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ?

\- Je sais ce que tu traverses …, _commença-t-elle._

\- Non, tu ne sais pas.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- On peut se soutenir.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ? Nous, nous soutenir, tu as perdu la tête c'est ça ? C'est une blague ? Tu voulais juste venir te moquer de moi ?

Hermione ne comprit pas où il venait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde l'intérieur de la salle sur demande. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise. Elle ferma les yeux, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le jour de la bataille finale, quand Malefoy s'était rendu dans cette pièce avec ses deux acolytes. Jour où Crabbe était mort, victime de son propre sort. Jour où ils s'en étaient sortis de justesse.

\- Je ne viens pas me moqu …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rusard venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Il ne cessait de hurler qu'il y avait des élèves en dehors des dortoirs. Le bruit qu'il fit rameuta quelques enseignants dont le professeur Mc Gonagall.

\- Je suis désolée miss Granger mais vous avez violé un des alinéas du règlement intérieur de cette école. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous coller deux heures demain soir. Et avec monsieur Malefoy de surcroît, _dit le professeur avec sévérité._

Hermione baissa la tête, elle ne voulait pas empirer la situation en protestant. Elle avait appris tout au long des années qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contredire. Drago hocha la tête, lui non plus ne voulait pas tenir tête à Mc Gonagall.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione retourna dans son dortoir en pensant à la retenue qu'elle allait devoir partager avec Drago le lendemain.

La journée du lendemain se passa normalement. Les cours s'étaient terminés à 16 heures pour Hermione, elle avait donc passé le reste de son après-midi à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de potions. Après le repas, elle se rendit au bureau de Rusard où Drago se trouvait déjà.

\- Bien, _dit le concierge._ Suivez-moi.

Les deux élèves ne lui répondirent pas et se mirent à marcher derrière lui en silence. Rusard s'arrêta devant une salle du troisième étage, ouvrit la porte et les laissa passer devant lui. Il leur donna un parchemin chacun.

\- Vous avez deux heures pour terminer votre devoir de métamorphose. Le professeur Mc Gonagall viendra les récupérer personnellement à la fin de la retenue.

Sans plus de civilités, il ferma la porte d'un coup sec. Drago ne prêta pas attention à Hermione. Il s'installa à une table, sortit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume de son sac et commença son devoir. Hermione s'installa non loin de lui, ce qu'il sembla lui déplaire puisqu'il lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ?

\- Je suis collé à cause de toi Granger. Je ne me serais jamais fait prendre si tu n'étais pas venue.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça Malefoy. Je te parlais de ce qui ne va pas chez toi depuis la bataille finale.

\- Rien. Je suis comme d'habitude.

\- Je sais bien que non, et ne me contredis pas : je suis miss je-sais-tout ! Je n'ai plus aucune insulte, jamais un mot de travers, même pas un regard noir quand je prouve que tu as tort. Tu as changé Malefoy. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi pour te rassurer mais par simple curiosité. Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions.

\- Je te répète que je n'ai pas changé Granger.

Hermione n'argumenta pas plus. _Ce qu'il peut être têtu, pensa-t-elle._ Elle retenta sa chance quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je sais que tu vas mal Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu aimais sauver les âmes perdues.

\- C'est bien, on avance, tu avoues enfin que tu es perdu.

\- Et on va stopper là Granger. Tu es en train de me retarder dans ma dissertation.

\- Oh mais arrête Malefoy. Tu sais très bien que toi et moi, nous aurons fini ce devoir en à peine une heure. Et je suis sûre que Mc Gonagall le sait aussi, elle en a fait exprès !

\- Et pourquoi cela, Granger ?

\- Pour que l'on discute, _dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules comme si cela était évident._

\- Alors, explique-moi pourquoi elle aurait envie que nous deux on parle, _dit-il en appuyant sur les mots « nous deux », en désignant la jeune femme et son torse tour à tour._

\- À nous de le découvrir, _dit-elle en lui souriant._

Le silence se fit.

\- Parle-moi de ton stress post-traumatique Malefoy.

\- De mon stress post-quoi ?

\- Post-traumatique. C'est de la psychologie.

\- De la quoi ?

\- Ce sont des termes moldus.

\- Ah d'accord. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends rien et que je m'en fous.

\- Je t'explique. _Drago leva les yeux au ciel._ Un stress post-traumatique est un état de stress qui apparaît chez une personne qui a vécu un traumatisme. Par exemple, j'ai eu peur de l'eau pendant 3 semaines après mon immersion forcée dans le lac pour la coupe des trois sorciers.

\- Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien Granger.

\- Mais bien sûr, fais-la à quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu as toujours eu peur Malefoy, depuis que je te connais tu es flippé ! Alors respire un bon coup. Tu peux tout me raconter, tu sais que je le garderai pour moi, que je ne dirai rien à personne. Penses-y, ça pourrait te soulager l'esprit.

\- Je n'ai pas d'esprit à soulager.

\- Oh que si ! Et il te reste une heure et quarante cinq minutes pour le faire.

Elle lui sourit et commença à rédiger sa dissertation. Elle prit même le temps de faire un brouillon et de s'appliquer. Elle choisit minutieusement chaque mot, chaque phrase. Il lui restait près d'une heure quand elle remarqua que Drago la fixait. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour le faire.

\- Le feu.

\- Explique-moi Malefoy.

\- J'ai peur du feu. Depuis la bataille finale, depuis la mort de Crabbe, _dit-il la gorge serrée._

\- Quand est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte ?

\- Le premier jour de cours, quand je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour prendre de l'avance. Je … Je suis resté figé devant la cheminée. Comment est-ce qu'on peut, consciemment, installer une cheminée dans un endroit rempli de livres, de parchemins, … ? C'est fou et insensé !

\- C'est pour ça que tu te rends devant la salle sur demande tous les soirs ?

\- Oui … Non … mais ... attends, comment tu sais ça ? Tu me suis Granger ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Rien, _dit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche._ Tu crois que ça t'apportera quelque chose de te poster devant la salle sur demande chaque soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais, après tout, ça ne m'enlève rien.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, ça t'enlève quelque chose. Ton futur. Tu ne pourras jamais avancer si tu restes tourné vers le passé.

\- Sauf que je ne vois pas très bien où est mon futur Granger. J'ai perdu un de mes meilleurs amis ce jour-là. Et le pire, c'est que personne ne sait qu'il est mort en héros. On était retourné dans la salle sur demande pour détruire l'armoire à disparaître afin qu'aucun mangemort ne l'utilise pour rentrer dans le château. Sauf que vous nous avez retrouvés et vous nous barriez la route. Au final, son sort a fini notre mission. C'est lui qui nous a sauvé. Et personne ne le saura, _dit-il en baissant la tête, les larmes aux yeux._

Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité. Bien sûr, elle savait que le monde n'était pas noir ou blanc, mais de là à imaginer Crabbe comme étant un héros de guerre …

\- Tu te sentirais comment Granger, si Potter ou Weasley était mort ? Tu serais dans quel état ? Tu aurais envie de regarder le futur ? Nous n'étions pas dans les mêmes camps, mais nous avons les mêmes sentiments.

Hermione ne savait quoi lui répondre, alors elle ne dit rien. Il replongea la tête dans son devoir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer. Mais elle le sentit. Hermione avait toujours su sentir les gens, leurs sentiments. Décrypter comment ils allaient, comment ils se sentaient, …

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Drago. Ce dernier releva la tête en entendant le bruit que faisait la jeune gryffondor. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Il la prit et elle l'aida à se lever. Quand ce fut fait, elle entoura le cou du jeune homme de ses bras et le rapprocha d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger ?, _demanda subitement le serpentard, qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole._

\- Ça, Malefoy, ça s'appelle un câlin. Quand on aime bien quelqu'un, quand on veut réconforter une personne, c'est ce qu'on fait généralement. Ça n'aide pas forcément, mais ça fait du bien. Alors prends-moi dans tes bras, ferme les yeux et apprécie l'instant.

Il avait envie de protester, de redevenir l'homme froid qu'il était avant, il avait envie de l'insulter, de la repousser, de lui dire qu'elle avait tort. Mais, il n'en avait pas la force. Alors, il fit la seule qui lui restait à faire : il serra la gryffondor comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se laissa aller, il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre eux. Aucune haine. Aucune rancœur. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione et se mit à pleurer. Ce geste surpris la jeune femme mais elle ne bougea pas.

En vérité, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'un câlin ne durait pas aussi longtemps habituellement mais les mots ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, qu'il écarte ses bras de son corps. Il avait raison de dire qu'elle aimait sauver les âmes perdues, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle en était une elle-même. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne dormait plus, qu'elle faisait des cauchemars dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Personne ne voyait son malaise, personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle allait mal. Harry respirait enfin après sept années de pression intense, et Ginny rattrapait le temps perdu avec ce dernier. Ron était trop occupé à dire à qui voulait encore l'écouter qu'ils avaient vaincu Voldemort. Ils étaient heureux et ils méritaient de l'être. Hermione ne voulait pas gâcher leur bonheur.

Au fond, il n'y avait que Drago qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle traversait. Elle s'était mise à l'observer, à la suivre, à ne penser qu'à lui. Elle s'était raccroché à lui, il était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Elle réfléchissait vite, trop vite. Elle n'avait pas les idées claires. Elle commença à pleurer elle aussi.

\- Aide-moi Malefoy, _murmura-t-elle dans un souffle._

Drago releva la tête. Les yeux rougis par les pleurs, les cernes gonflées par la fatigue, les joues creusées par la faim. Il était surpris de la voir craquer ainsi. Surtout devant lui. Il la lâcha et s'éloigna quelque peu. Hermione pesta, intérieurement, contre elle-même. Elle avait tout gâché, elle venait de lui faire peur. Elle s'était pourtant juré de faire ça progressivement, d'y aller doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. C'était raté. Elle essuya ses larmes avec une de ses manches. Peu gracieux certes, mais elle était en train de pleurer devant Drago Malefoy alors bon …

Extérieurement, la scène aurait pu paraître risible : Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, entrain de pleurer en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais, intérieurement, c'était quelque chose de très intense.

Drago entoura le visage de la gryffondor de ses mains. Elle ne broncha pas. Il la tint fermement et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était absolument pas romantique, ni haineux encore moins amoureux … C'était désespérant, désespéré. C'était sa dernière chance de faire les choses bien. C'était sa bouée. À elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle remit ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et répondit à son baiser. Sans passion. Oh non, surtout pas avec passion.

Ils se permettaient, enfin, de se sentir vivants.

\- On va se guérir Granger, hein ?, _demanda Drago en séparant ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione._

\- Oui, _répondit-elle convaincue._

Elle sauta pour mettre ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme. Surpris, ce dernier ne la repoussa et mit ses mains sous ses fesses.

Revivre. Ils se sentaient enfin revivre. Après tant de temps en léthargie, en apnée. Après avoir vu leur vie défilée sans pouvoir en êtres acteurs. Il posa Hermione sur une table de cours tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à enlever sa chemise.

Ils étaient bien trop occupés pour entendre la porte de la salle se refermer et Mc Gonagall dire à Rusard de ne repasser que le lendemain matin.


End file.
